karigafandomcom-20200214-history
Pan Confederacy
The Confederate States of Greater and Lesser Pan (Pan Confedera(cy/'tion)'/'CSGLP'/'PC') is a Politico-Economic Union of 12 member-states. The league is decentralized, granting each member large amounts of autonomy due to high numbers of ethnic and racial tensions that have arisen in the past. However, the Confederacy is bound by a series of overarching laws, common currency, judicial system and military. Existing in the buffer zone between the Hawk and the Phoenix, large parts of the Confederacy have experienced extensive damage as a result of the war. Government The Pan Confederacy is a Confederal Political-Economic Union led by the President. The government is composed of three branches, the executive, legislative and judicial. The authority of the Union's government is moderate, however laws need to be ratified by the majority of member states before being applied throughout the union. Executive Branch The President is elected on 6 year terms and has a three term limit. The President approves legislation that has passed the Senate and has veto power. The President can initiate executive orders but cannot author full legislation. They can also initiate military action but are liable to the Judiciary and Legislative branches should such action be unjustified. Executive orders and vetoes can be undone by a two-thirds vote against by the legislative branch. Presidents can be ousted before the end of their term by impeachment or a withdrawal of support by at least 4 of the Greater Pan states and 3 of the Lesser Pan states. Legislative Branch The legislative branch of the Confederacy is bicameral with the lower house known as the Congress and the upper house known as the Senate. Congress The Congress is composed of 805 congressmen and authors legislation. Congressmen are elected on 4 year terms with no term limits. Seats are allocated by population. Senate The Senate is composed of 123 senators, 10 from each member-state, 2 from the capital of Flagstaff and 1 from the former capital of Tyr. Senators are elected on 6 year terms with no term limits. Legislation is submitted to the Senate for review and approval before being sent to the President. Judiciary Branch The Judiciary is headed by the Supreme Court of the Confederacy and is composed of 2 judges from each of the twelve states and an additional judge appointed by the President. The 25 justices review constitutional and legislation complaints made by individuals and member-states. The court does not try criminal cases except in the case of impeachment of the President. Justices are not allowed to abstain from voting. Below the Supreme Court are the High Courts which are organised based on districts within each of the two conferences. States and Territories The Pan Confederacy is composed of 12 member-states divided into two conferences as well as two capital territories. The Greater Pan Conference includes the 7 states that lie to the north of the capital of Flagstaff while Lesser Pan Conference includes the 5 states that lie south of the capital. Greater Pan 7 states are members of the Greater Pan Conference, Asutropus, Escae, Karrah, Neseos, Olmae, Tiratini and Xanos. Member states tend to be smaller and denser than their southern counterparts. Lesser Pan 5 states are members of the Lesser Pan Conference, Faulkner, Osseriai, Theordos, Zanerato and Zernova. Member states tend to be significantly larger than their northern neighbors. Capital Territories The Confederacy has two capital territories. The first is around the current capital of Flagstaff and the second is around the previous capital of Tyr. Both territories are administered directly by the Confederation's government rather than its member states. Category:Faction Category:Inter-Galactic Category:Pan Confederacy Category:Federation Ally